


Escondite

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mafia!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok no dijo nada y espero que a que la chica —morena, de estatura media y rostro ovalado— le tendiera la llave de la habitación que siempre tenía reservada para sus viajes a la capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escondite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aribakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/gifts).



Alguien abrió por él la puerta del coche una vez este aparcó delante de la puerta del hotel, y con unas pocas palabras al chófer y ajustándose la chaqueta del traje, bajó del automóvil y se encaminó hacia la entrada acristalada del edificio. Pasó por las puertas automáticas, pisó la cara alfombra de terciopelo en su camino al recibidor y se acercó a la joven y coqueta recepcionista, que le recibió con una sonrisa cordial y una leve inclinación.  
  
Minseok no dijo nada y espero que a que la chica —morena, de estatura media y rostro ovalado— le tendiera la llave de la habitación que siempre tenía reservada para sus viajes a la capital. Esta se la ofreció a los pocos segundos deseándole una agradable estancia y diciéndole como siempre que si necesitaba cualquier cosa que avisara. Cogió la llave y se dirigió al ascensor. Era tarde, así que no había casi nadie caminando por el edificio. Había aterrizado lo más tarde posible en Incheon —prefería que le viera el menor número de ojos posible— ya que ese era un viaje que no quería que se registrara para ciertas personas. Lo realizaba siempre en la mayor discreción posible. Sólo sabía de él su secretario y porque confiaba plenamente en él.  
  
Pulsó el botón del piso veinte y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse automáticamente. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared metálica del ascensor y cerró los ojos soltando parte de la tensión que tenía encima en forma de suspiro. El vuelo, aunque corto, había resultado agotador porque era uno de muchos de los que había realizado esa semana. Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir acompañadas del sonido de la campanilla de aviso, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, saliendo a un pasillo enmoquetado y lleno de puertas detrás de los cuales los inquilinos de las habitaciones dormían o estaban ocupados en actividades más ociosas.  
  
Encontró con facilidad la habitación a la que correspondía la llave que tenía en la mano. La metió en la cerradura, giró el pomo y entró en el interior. Era una habitación sencilla a pesar de que podía tener la que quisiera, pero a veces prefería ser discreto, sobre todo cuando iba a estar acompañado. Sólo había una cama grande, un baño con lo esencial y una pared toda de cristal que dejaba a la vista las luces difuminadas de la ciudad a través de las cortinas. No se preocupó en encender la luz, prefiriendo disfrutar de la que el exterior y la auxiliar encendida en la mesilla de noche le ofrecía a pesar de que no era mucha.  
  
—Siempre tan puntual —dijo una voz y Minseok se giró hacia la izquierda. Se encontró con una par de ojos oscuros y una sonrisa que conocía muy bien, e hicieron que el peso que sentía permanentemente en los hombros se aligerase un poco.  
  
—Me gusta serlo —le respondió simplemente, acercándose a él para verle mejor.  
  
Rostro redondeando, cejas finas, ojos que reflejaban la noche a la perfección, nariz pequeña y labios rosados, Byun Baekhyun le miraba con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su cara. Vestía unas vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta elegante sobre una camisa clara, y tenía el pelo alborotado pero estilizado al mismo tiempo, dándole un aire juvenil que, a su lado, hacía que él pareciera tener más años de los que tenía en realidad.  
  
Se miraron durante un par de segundos, y transcurridos estos y sin miramientos, Minseok eliminó la distancia que había entre ambos para capturar acto seguidos esos labios que llevaba demasiado tiempo echando de menos, y había besado repetidas veces en sus sueños. Baekhyun sonrió contra la piel de los suyos y respondió con rapidez, mordiendo ligeramente para después deslizarlos lentamente, llevando la contraria al ritmo que quería imponerle.  
  
Una mano de dedos finos se agarró a su chaqueta, tirando de ella y haciéndole caminar hacia el ventanal al separar sus labios para recuperar aire. Le llevó hasta el gran ventanal y acto seguido empezó a quitarle los botones de la chaqueta. En ese momento, Minseok decidió atacar de nuevo, ansioso como estaba, y dirigió sus labios al cuello de Baekhyun. Plantó sus labios sobre él, acariciándolo al principio, deslizando su lengua por la zona y después succionando, provocando con ello que el joven soltara un suspiro y su cuerpo temblase. Esa vez fue su turno para sonreír contra su piel mientras la seguía marcando y los dedos de su dueño intentaba proseguir con la tarea de quitarle la chaqueta. Al final esta cayó al suelo, y la mano bajó hasta la cintura del pantalón sacando el bajo de su cara camisa azul oscuro, y colándose bajo ella. El contacto hizo que el cuerpo de Minseok se estremeciera como la primera vez que le habían tocado esas manos. Desde aquel día comprobó que nadie conseguía hacerlo de manera semejante.  
  
Llevó una mano hasta su fina nuca, acercando más sus rostros, y subió con su boca hasta los labios de Baekhyun, delineándolos y saboreándolos de nuevo, esta vez en un beso más candente y liderado por su lengua, que pidió entrada en la boca del otro e hizo que sus cuerpos reaccionasen buscando más cercanía a medida que se iba intensificando el intercambio de saliva. La camisa no tardó en desaparecer ante las manos expertas de Baekhyun, cuyos dedos trazaron líneas invisibles en su torso y que fueron recorridas poco después por sus labios húmedos y rosados.  
  
En algún momento acabaron en la cama, Minseok sobre Baekhyun, quitándole él esta vez la ropa mientras volvían a besarse. Le liberó de la chaqueta y le pasó la camisa por la cabeza lo más rápidamente posible, notando el ansia incrementarse, las ganas en la entrepierna, el calor en su cuerpo y su mente pidiéndole estar dentro del otro. Nunca se dejaba llevar por un deseo tan primario, pero esa era la excepción a su regla personal. Baekhyun le alteraba el cuerpo y la sangre, le hacía querer devorarle, recorrer todo su cuerpo y demostrarle sin palabras su deseo por él.  
  
Volvió a succionar su cuello, deslizando los labios por toda la extensión sensible para subir después y recorrer su mandíbula. Con una mano enredada en su pelo, y el sudor empezando a recubrir su piel, desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón vaquero mientras las manos del otro hacían lo mismo con el suyo. No tardaron en estar desnudos uno delante del otro, ni que las piernas de Baekhyun se enredaran en su cintura e hicieran que ambos cambiaran de posición. La espalda de Minseok chocó contra la textura suave del colchón. Miró al joven y este sonrió sin decir nada, sentándose sobre sus piernas e inclinándose de tal manera que sus miembros se tocaban. El roce hizo que sus manos buscasen el cuerpo de Baekhyun para acortar la distancia y tenerlo sentado encima de su erección, pero el joven hizo un chasquido negativo con la boca y se inclinó sobre él dando a entender que estaba bajo su control. Pasó los dedos por su cuello, sus hombros, el pecho, la cintura y su pelvis, parándose en marcas nuevas y los tatuajes que invadían cada vez más su cuerpo; esos dedos finos serpenteaban por su cuerpo como lo hacia la cobra que tenía tatuada en una de sus piernas, eslizándose de igual manera por su piel morena, enroscándose en los muslos, penetrando en lugares a los que sólo unos pocos tenían el privilegio.  
  
—Baekhyun... —dejó escapar de entre sus labios cuando el otro pasó los dedos por su miembro palpitante haciendo que se moviera sólo, con el presemen escapándose por la punta y manchando su vientre.  
  
—Dime... —susurró, bajando una mano hasta sus testículos.  
  
Minseok soltó un gemido cuando se los masajeó y los dedos volvieron a subir para rozar una vez más su miembro.  
  
Baekhyun soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante el gemido que soltó.  
  
—No hay que ser impaciente, Minseok —siguió, cambiando ligeramente de posición. Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la cabeza de Baekhyun entre sus muslos, su lengua recorriendo el interior e incrementando su excitación.  
  
Iba a decirle que se dejara de juegos cuando notó de repente como algo cálido y húmedo envolvía su miembro, haciendo que sus caderas respondieran automáticamente y sus cuerdas vocales emitieran otro gemido, esta vez más grave y largo.  
  
Dirigió la mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, encontrándose con la imagen de Baekhyun y su boca trabajando en movimiento ascendente y descendente, dándole el placer que tanto necesitaba. Duró poco, pues se separó de su miembro al poco rato, a lo que él se quejó, pero cuando vio como se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y se los dirigía después a la parte inferior, supo que esperar valdría la pena. Se incorporó mientras Baekhyun se preparaba y le besó los labios, reemplazando al final los dedos de él por los suyos, moviéndolos en círculos e introduciéndolos una y otra vez con delicadeza, y con mayor facilidad a medida que la zona se dilataba. Los sacó cuando notó que ya lo estaba lo suficiente y Baekhyun volvió a echarle hacia atrás sobre el colchón. Se apartó un momento para coger un preservativo de la mesilla y ponérselo con rapidez, antes de posicionarse esta vez sobre sus caderas y bajar poco a poco hasta que Minseok notó la estrechez de su interior rodearle por completo.  
  
Colocó sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Baekhyun y le miró a los ojos, intercambiando una larga mirada mientra iba moviéndose despacio encima de él. Minseok le ayudó a profundizar el movimiento, incrementándolo poco a poco hasta que al cabo de unos minutos adquirió un ritmo rápido que hizo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionasen y su bajo vientre empezara a avisarle de que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Volvió a incorporarse y colocó las dos manos en el trasero de Baekhyun mientras volvía a encontrarse con sus labios, continuando con el movimiento y terminando de acelerarlo hasta que el cuerpo se le tensó ante el orgasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que eyaculara en su interior.  
  
Con la respiración y el pulso alterado, besó el hombro de Baekhyun mientras movía la mano al miembro excitado y desatendido del joven, que masajeó hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y el semen manchó su mano. Acto seguido ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, abrazados en cierto modo, con Minseok todavía en el interior del otro. Salió y se quitó el preservativo, que tiró al levantase e ir al baño para coger papel higiénico para limpiar el resultado de su encuentro sexual.  
  
Volvió a la cama con Baekhyun, que le había estado observando desde ella mientras estaba ocupado, y se tumbó mirando hacia el techo, un brazo rodeando su cuerpo cálido, y una sábana a ambos.  
  
Un silencio agradable se instaló en la habitación.  
  
No hacían falta palabras en sus encuentros, salvo las dichas durante el acto. Siempre era así. Se encontraban en esa habitación cuando Minseok necesitaba escapar de su vida, del control que tenía que llevar siempre para que sus negocios estuvieran a flote, que nadie se pasase de la raya y que todos respetasen su autoridad. Ser el cabeza de una de las mafias más importantes de Corea del Sur no era tarea fácil, por mucho que le hubieran preparado para ello desde bien joven.  
  
Baekhyun era su única vía de escape, su secreto más preciado, una relación a la que ninguno de los dos sabía, ni quería, poner nombre. No sabía si él estaba con alguien, no había querido investigarlo ya que en el fondo le daba igual, porque siempre acababan los dos ahí a pesar del paso del tiempo, acostándose juntos como si no hubiera pasado, respirando el aire del otro, intercambiando saliva y llenando la habitación del hotel de gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísimo.  
  
Byun Baekhyun era su escondite, y nadie se atrevería a arrebatárselo.


End file.
